


Much Love

by troof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Piss Play, Why Did I Write This?, pissing, today i have gone too far, watersports but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troof/pseuds/troof
Summary: “I uh…” Shiro wasn’t sure how he felt about this. If he wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely blushing now. Keith took a step back, and Shiro took that moment to push the fringe back out of his eyes that was beginning to stick to his forehead in the humidity.“If it’s ‘no,’ I understand,” Keith said, a slightly darker shade dusting his cheeks as well. “I’ll just go over here,” he said, taking a few steps away and turning his back.“It’s not ‘no,’ it just--caught me by surprise, is all. Let me think about it. Okay?”Keith didn’t respond.





	Much Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags

They sat at the round table, planning their attack on the next Galra base. Unfortunately, they also needed to host an alien delegation at the same time, likely resulting in more aid, but after they attacked, they would no longer be in this part of the galaxy. Shiro excused himself. He had already given his two cents and the discussion was evolving to make it work, but he believed Allura could take it from here until he returned from the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back.”

He pushed open the swinging door to the forest and walked out, his boots leaving deep imprints in the wet soil. He had only walked a few steps when the door banged open behind him, Keith running out to catch up.

“Wait for me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m in no rush.” Shiro turned back and waited until Keith was the same distance from the compound as he to keep walking. 

He spotted a moss-covered tree a hundred yards away he thought marked a good spot, and stepped off the trail in that direction, feet crossing a boundary of ferns and a swath of leafy plants that hugged the ground. “We don’t have to go far; I’m just trying to find someplace well off the path.”

Keith followed, swatting at a fly buzzing around his elbow. “Can you believe this place doesn’t have a working bathroom? We’re supposed to hold a conference!”

“This species doesn’t feel the urge to erect artificial structures to do their business, I guess. Now that I think about it, it is a particularly human thing…”

“The castle has them, so we know it was an Altean thing. Come on, even the Galra have them! And if the Galra have them, I can’t believe they’re that scarce this side of space.”

“Not that I have much love for the Galra--”

Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shiro sidelong.

“I mean Zarkon! Zarkon’s empire specifically. The Blade is okay.”

Shiro heard quiet behind him where footsteps had previously been training his and turned around to see Keith holding his hands out, palms up and fingers spread, clearly at a loss, as if to say, _What about me, Shiro? What about me?_

Shiro smirked where Keith could see it and continued walking.

“You’re okay, too.”

“Just okay?”

“So wonderful I don’t have words.”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave Shiro a playful shove forward, still in the direction they were going. Shiro had been about to say that it was expected the Galra used some form of receptacle because they were an advanced civilization spanning several galaxies. Not that he was an expert in space tourism, but a civilization of that magnitude was decidedly different from the smaller species they sometimes encountered that tended to keep to their own region of the planet. In this case, they would see no need.

Shiro had to lift his boots up to mid-calf height to stop his laces from snagging on the branches of stubby shrubs. Even after discerning and following the path that was clearest, it was impossible to avoid them entirely. They could barely see the soil at this point. Shiro felt like a cat after its owner had put those boots on its paws, scrambling its proprioception. 

The bugs dimmed their aggression in the shade. They were mostly out of view of the main path here, so Shiro decided this was a good spot to unzip his fly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shiro paused and turned his head.

“Shiro? do you mind if I…”

“Sure. You can just turn around and go here. The vegetation’s pretty dense, so it’d be more trouble than it’s worth to find a new spot.”

“No, I…” Keith looked around and behind them to confirm that they were alone. This planet did not have birds to contribute to the cacophony, but flies buzzed, and small reptilian creatures warbled in the distance. 

Keith slowly moved his hand to cup the bulge in Shiro’s pants. He flicked his eyes up to Shiro’s, waiting for his reaction. 

It had been awhile, now that Shiro thought about it. “If you want to get me off, do you think we can wait until we’re back at the compound? I can’t help but feel that this environment is kind of...hostile…”

Under normal circumstances, Shiro knew he would have been blushing, but with the way their cheeks were beginning to flush from the heat outside, he wasn’t sure what he looked like. 

“Well, actually, I was wondering…” Keith didn’t move his hand. Instead, he began to knead at the fabric gently. Shiro’s breathing hitched and Keith took a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could watch.” He was just tall enough to reach Shiro’s ear if he pressed himself up on his tiptoes, so he dropped his voice down to a whisper. “And maybe a little more than that.”

“I uh…” Shiro wasn’t sure how he felt about this. If he wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely blushing now. Keith took a step back, and Shiro took that moment to push the fringe back out of his eyes that was beginning to stick to his forehead in the humidity. 

“If it’s ‘no,’ I understand,” Keith said, a slightly darker shade dusting his cheeks as well. “I’ll just go over here,” he said, taking a few steps away and turning his back.

“It’s not ‘no,’ it just--caught me by surprise, is all. Let me think about it. Okay?”

Keith didn’t respond.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Keith said, voice breathy and higher than normal.

After that, they both finished their business in record time, and Shiro had to struggle to keep up with Keith on the way back to the compound. The rest of the team looked up as they sat down, but once they reclaimed their seats, the discussion resumed as if it had never left off. Shiro tabled Keith’s request because he needed to focus.

“As I was saying, the delegation arrives tomorrow, and seeing as this isn’t the nicest place by anyone’s standards, we will likely be spending the rest of the evening making it look presentable.”

“Tell me again why we can’t just host them in the castle?”

“The foreign embassy has given Voltron this outpost as a gift, and it would do well to show them how we’ve been using it.”

Lance groaned. Shiro could empathize. Coran might have had a plan to make everything sparkly-gorgeous again, but an evening of cleaning still fell short of the top of his list of “favorite ways to spend an evening.” Still, it would give him time to think.

“So...that’s it?”

They had it all set. Allura and Lance would give the tours tomorrow, Hunk would prepare the dinner, possibly with help from Pidge here and there, because as his partner in all things engineering, she figured the least she could do was learn a bit about cooking, Coran would furnish the accommodations, and Keith and Shiro would work with the local population to clear a venue for the airshow. Voltron would perform at the end of the delegates’ stay, and they needed to make sure that if they flew near the ground they wouldn’t set anything on fire unnecessarily.

Pidge fixed the A/C within the next hour, and everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. As promised, the rest of the evening was spent sweeping, dusting, and wiping down questionable surfaces. Coran and Allura adjusted the lighting, and the whole team worked to hang banners and bring in new furniture they had been storing in the castle. By the time night came by Shiro’s watch, he was exhausted and ready to go to bed. From the looks of it, Keith was, too. 

He supposed he would be willing to do it...it was for Keith, after all, and if it didn’t turn out to be enjoyable for him, it would more than make up for it seeing Keith aroused and looking pleased…

Keith must have really wanted it, too. The times he asked for things in their relationship were few and far between, so in order for him to ask outright, this must have been fairly important. Shiro often encouraged him to speak up about his desires, so if this was progress, he didn’t want to shut Keith down. 

Besides, what was one time, anyway? It was true he wasn’t too fond of this idea, but he loved Keith and every part of him. If this was something he wanted, then it was something Shiro could work with.

They returned to the castle to sleep, and woke again to a busy morning. Shiro didn’t have time to confront Keith until that afternoon, when they were setting up cones and boundaries.

The next time they took a break was the perfect time to ask, so when Keith brought him a bottle of water from the cooler, Shiro tilted his head up and chugged half of it while making sure to make eye contact with Keith. Keith, unprepared, dropped his water bottle and hurried to pick it up. When he was again standing, Shiro twisted the cap back on and winked, which he knew was bound to frustrate Keith because he couldn’t.

“Keith, this is Pidge,” came a voice over the radio Keith wore on his shoulder. “Are you almost done?”

Keith pressed the button and responded. “Yeah, we’re about to wrap up, but we need to talk to a few more people to make sure they’re out of our way.” He released the button and said quietly to Shiro, “I thought you didn’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that, I said ‘let me think about it,’” Shiro said, lowering his volume to match Keith’s.

“The delegation’s almost here, and we’d like to have the red and black paladins,” Pidge said, annoyed.

“Is that a yes?” Keith asked Shiro.

“Keith?” Pidge’s voice came over again.

“Hold on!”

“Tell here we’ll be there in ten,” Shiro said, already heading over to talk to the correct people.

“We’ll be there in ten,” Keith said, following him. 

“Got it. Pidge out.”

“Yes, Keith.” Shiro smiled. “That’s a yes.”

\---

Shiro was used to being on space time, but he was miffed that having ticks and dobashes still didn’t make the time go any faster. For a second, as the aliens alighted and followed the group throughout the compound, the layers of formalities and flattery the parties piled on was so thick that Shiro was surprised anything was being accomplished. 

Hunk’s dinner was delicious, though, and Shiro always loved a night where he could kick back and enjoy flying the black lion. It so rarely happened in situations that didn’t threaten his life. Shiro relieved himself once in between events before their guests departed, but after that, he was all Keith’s. 

The team ended up back at the same table as earlier for a debrief.

“Good job today, everyone,” Shiro told them, and he meant it, too. For three days, all of them had been slaving around the clock to make this work.

“Yes. I think they were sufficiently impressed. The ambassador promised to continue supplying this base with adequate food and weapons for at least the next phoeb,” said Allura. 

Shiro sighed in relief. They had all been worried about that; if their allies withdrew support, Voltron would have less with which to fight the Galra, and the people would go starving. Thank goodness they could now breathe easy. 

Allura assured them it would be a while until departure, as all seven of them were exhausted, so Shiro thought it would be a good time to take a walk. To the edge of the forest, or at least to a clearing where nature appeared less menacing. He tapped Keith on the shoulder, and as the rest of the team dispersed, Keith followed him to the back door. Shiro thought Lance might question them, because he gave them the side eye, but they slipped by without incident.

When they were alone, finally alone, and a sufficient distance from the compound, they were lucky enough to find a clearing. The grass grew tall and patchy in some areas, but the moist soil had given way to hard ground. Keith pushed Shiro up against a tree and kissed him, stealing his breath. Then he pulled back, smiling.

“Are we still doing this?” Shiro asked.

“Only if you want to.”

“All I need is for you to tell me how,” Shiro said.

“Hm, turn around for me?” Keith considered.

Once he did, Keith wrapped his arms around his middle and slid down until they were both resting against the forest floor, Shiro sitting and leaning back on Keith’s chest. Behind him, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of his rib cage, and hear the ragged sound of his breathing. 

He could also feel Keith’s hand inching closer and closer to where they wanted to go, although right now his hand was resting on his hip bone.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked. 

Shiro let his head fall back against his shoulder. “Yeah. You can keep going.”

Keith rubbed small circles into his hip, moving inwards, and after enough of this teasing pulled down Shiro’s zipper. He didn’t take Shiro’s cock out immediately, preferring to push his shirt up and run a hand appreciatively over his abs before hooking his feet under his ankles to keep Shiro’s legs apart.

“Keith, you’d better slow down, you don’t want me hard.”

“Huh? Oh, you’re right,” Keith said, putting an end to the teasing and bringing Shiro’s cock out, letting the waistband of his boxer briefs snap back snug under his balls.

Shiro tried to think of things that were as mundane as possible: Earth taxes, fish hatcheries, anything in order to will away his erection, but when he saw how Keith was staring openly at his cock, he closed his eyes and felt another pulse of blood run south. He would have thought of cold showers, but that was woefully ineffective in the third person. Besides, they rejuvenated. 

He bit his lip. Better move on. 

He concentrated on the feel of fingertips caressing his stomach, letting his deep breaths expand and contract his rib cage, and he tried to relax that muscle in him that would let him go as Keith gently pressed over his bladder.

It occurred to him how humiliating this was, practically one step away from wetting himself in front of his best friend. He almost found it arousing, but he couldn’t let that happen because--

“Relax,” Keith whispered. “I can practically hear you thinking.”

“Can’t help it. I’ll do it, just give me a second.”

“There’s no rush.”

Shiro took a deep breath. He pretended he was alone. It was a normal day, and he had ventured out into the woods with no one there. He tried to visualize a good old Earth restroom, one that was empty and cleaned regularly. In the end, however, none of this worked and he had to listen to Keith and let go.

It was like a safety valve. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t remember having drunk this much, but those few seconds under Keith’s eyes felt like minutes. 

Keith ran a finger up the side of Shiro’s cock and stopped a golden droplet as it was running down the shaft.

“Want to taste?” Shiro asked.

“That’s not really my thing. I just wanted to see.” Shiro felt himself being cleaned off with a washcloth Keith must have carried with him from the base. He waited for Keith to tuck him back in, but instead he felt fingers under his jaw tilting his head back for a kiss. 

It wasn’t rough, but it was hungry. Once their lips met, they hardly pulled back for air. 

“You’re so hot, Shiro,” Keith breathed once they had separated. He kept one hand on Shiro’s cock as it filled out, but when he was fully hard Keith started rubbing and stroking until he brought him release of a second kind.

Shiro made a noise that he didn’t recognize but that Keith encouraged anyways by stroking his sternum. Keith declined Shiro’s offer of a blowjob against the tree behind them because “this is about you, Shiro,” and “I’m not sure we want to keep tempting nature by exposing ourselves around all these plants.” After cleaning up, they laid like that for a while, focusing on the drifting stratus clouds that also had nowhere to be.

“Fucking masterpiece.” Keith straightened out his legs, and once he zipped up, Shiro pulled his own knees in and curled into Keith’s chest.

“That was okay?” Shiro asked.

“More than okay, Shiro, if anything, I’m the one who should be asking you. I know you weren’t into it at first, but then you said ‘yes' anyways, and I didn’t know if you would enjoy it.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Well, like I said, I just needed time. I didn’t know you had this kink so--”

“I don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“I don’t have this kink.”

Shiro wanted to ask _how is it then that I found myself spreading my legs to piss in front of you,_ but at that moment, Keith sighed into his shoulder and tugged him closer. At Shiro’s confused look, Keith responded, “Heh. I guess I have some explaining to do.”

The clouds continued to drift. 

“You’ve been working hard this week. Hell, you work hard every week. I saw how hard you worked to get everyone on the same page, and I realized I couldn’t remember the last time I saw you relax. I know you like to have fun, but I don’t just mean joke around. I mean really relax. When I thought about it, I realized I wanted to feel that happen for myself.”

“I should have thought orgasms would be enough.”

“I can tease an orgasm out of your body any time I want as long as I keep touching. This, you have to give me.” Oh, that’s why, Shiro thought to himself. It made sense now. “So I should be thanking you too,” Keith said, smiling. “And, I...wanted to get closer to you. All parts of you, all of the aspects of our lives that aren’t so nice, I want those too.”

Shiro couldn't think what to say, so he pulled Keith in for another kiss. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" Keith's eyes widened. That was a no, then, and Shiro wished he had done it before. He sighed, and thought for a long time. Finally, he said, “I have nightmares.”

“What?”

They slept together on several occasions, but only twice did Keith stay the night. On those nights the nightmares receded to the point where they were no more corporeal than mist on the horizon. When Keith was absent, however, the hands that altered him and the creatures he killed woke him up shaking.

“When we sleep together, they go away, but I’m just saying..one of these days, you’re going to see something you wish you hadn’t.”

“Shiro, I--you could have told me earlier, I would have been there for you--” 

Lance came in over the radio. “Hey guys, we’re leaving in 20.” Shiro was starting to hate these communicators. It wasn’t like he had tried to hide the nightmares from Keith; he had just never seen them as Keith’s problem.

“We’ll be there soon,” Shiro keyed in. Pressing themselves up, the two paladins started off on the walk back. 

“You would be there for me at 2 a.m.?”

“Come get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> take the computer away from me


End file.
